


Good Times For A Change

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Background Gansey, Dream objects, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day for two magical boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two, so that's exciting! Basically just a short, fluffy, easy read to appease your pynch needs. Comments are appreciated!  
> Check me out at 221bblaine.tumblr.com
> 
> The title is from The Smiths' song "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want."

The whir of the fan usually went unnoticed, but today it was all that Adam could hear. He and Ronan were meant to be studying. Well, that wasn’t true. Adam had intended on studying. Ronan had intended on doing anything but.

  
It was late afternoon on a Sunday. Gansey and Blue were at 300 Fox Way. Noah was being a ghost. Adam had miraculously been given the day off, and Ronan was lying on Adam’s bed. He’d tried to get Adam to do something other than study, but midterms were coming and Adam couldn’t waste a whole day of getting ahead. He’d told Ronan that he was just going to be doing homework, but he knew that Ronan would spend the day with him anyways, complaining all the while.

  
The company was kind of nice. Ironically, Adam’s apartment could sometimes feel claustrophobic when he was the only one there.

  
Ronan hadn’t even come with books. He’d been listening to music and pestering Adam all day. Only in the last hour, as the sunlight started to fade, had he fallen asleep. His breath was so quiet that the fan was covering over it. Adam found this the most distracting thing.

  
He was sitting on his mattress with his back against the wall, Ronan warm and sleeping to his right. One arm at his side, the other curled around himself, Ronan looked more peaceful than Adam had ever seen him.

  
Before he knew what he was doing, Adam closed the text book in his lap and pushed it aside, sliding down to lie beside Ronan on the bed.

  
Ronan must have sensed the movement. His body tensed slightly and Adam turned his face away to look at the ceiling, not willing to be caught watching Ronan sleep.

  
“Hey.”

  
Ronan’s voice was low and warm. Adam struggled not to shiver at the proximity.

  
“ _Hey_ ,” Ronan repeated, nudging Adam’s shoulder with his own.

  
“What?”

  
“Here.”

  
Adam turned his head to see what “here” meant. Ronan looked away but held out his hand.

  
He was holding a pen. It looked normal, but Adam knew that Ronan hadn’t had it when he’d fallen asleep.

  
“What does it do?” Adam was afraid it would give him the right answers to every math problem. It’d be nice, but he’d have to say no.

  
“It shouldn’t ever run out of ink,” Ronan said.

  
Adam took the pen and held it above him, observing it.

  
“Oh.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Adam uncapped the pen and doodled swirls onto his hand before reaching beside him for Ronan’s. He didn’t resist.

  
Ronan’s hand was only slightly larger than Adam’s and Adam held it carefully as he brought it closer, afraid that Ronan would pull away. He started drawing lines on Ronan’s hand, not really sure where he was going with this but wanting to do something. Wanting to touch Ronan in some way.

  
Ronan watched quietly as Adam turned the lines into branches and then added leaves. Cabeswater. Adam dropped the pen at his side and closed his eyes, still holding Ronan’s hand. He could always feel Cabeswater, but now, holding Ronan’s hand between his own, it was like Cabeswater could feel him.

“Parrish.”

  
Adam opened his eyes and let go of Ronan’s hand, turning his head to look at him.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
Ronan didn’t answer, instead staring at Adam in a familiar way. Only recently had Adam decided that it was a comfortable, caring look, one that he’d never thought Ronan was capable of when they had first met. So much has changed.

  
Without breaking Ronan’s gaze, Adam reached out again for Ronan’s hand. This time when he grabbed it, he laced their fingers together.

“Parrish?” Ronan’s brow furrowed.

  
Adam squeezed Ronan’s hand in reply. He could feel Ronan’s pulse, his heartbeat in Adam’s hand.

  
They fell asleep soon after and when Adam woke, the sky was dark and Ronan was cradling their hands to his chest.

  
Adam sat up, careful not to pull his hand away, and reached over to grab Ronan’s phone. He had three text messages from Gansey, asking where he was.

  
Adam dropped the phone and pushed at Ronan’s shoulder. As he woke, he squeezed Ronan’s hand again.

  
“Wake up, Lynch. Gansey’s looking for you.”

  
Ronan groaned and took his hand back from Adam to rub at his eyes.

  
He sat up next to Adam.

  
“Guess I better go,” he sighed.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Do you wanna come over?”

  
Adam shrugged, “I think I’m gonna stay here. Keep working.”

  
Ronan nodded.

  
They sat in silence for a moment before Ronan looked over at Adam. Adam looked back.

  
Before he could second guess himself, Adam leaned over and kissed him. He kissed him. It was nothing but a press of the lips but Adam pulled away, flushed and slightly embarrassed. He made it only a breath away before Ronan grabbed the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him back in.

  
Ronan kissed him gently but urgently, like he was afraid that Adam was going to pull back and push him away. He kissed as intensely as he lived. Adam responded in kind, opening his mouth wider, thrilling when he felt Ronan shiver and tighten his hand at Adam’s neck. Adam’s hand moved to Ronan’s waist before they both pulled way, breathing hard.

  
“Adam.”

  
“Yeah,” Adam breathed, tucking his head into Ronan’s neck.

  
“ _Adam_.”

  
“I know,” Adam said. He pressed a kiss to Ronan’s jaw. “I _know_.”

  
Ronan left an hour later, after Gansey had called and pulled Ronan away from where his attention had been at Adam’s bare collarbone.

  
They stood in Adam’s doorway, Adam grinning into another kiss. Ronan pulled away and laughed, taking a step back and shoving his hands into his pockets.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

  
Adam grinned. “Yeah.”

  
“Night, Parrish.”

  
“Night, Lynch.”

  
Ronan retreated down the stairs and Adam closed his door, turning back to his room. He fell onto his bed, listening to the fan whir in the corner, exhausted and happy. His mouth ached and he could feel a bruise blooming on his neck. The pen that Ronan had dreamed him was stabbing his side from its spot on the bed.

He was happy.

 


End file.
